The present invention relates to servicing stands, and more particularly, to a servicing stand for three wheeled vehicles of the motorcycle type.
Recently, a new type of off road vehicle in the form of a three wheeled motorcycle has become popular. Typically, it has three balloon type wheels arranged in tricycle configuration. The rear two wheels are rigidly mounted to opposite ends of a solid axle which is powered by a small displacement engine through a chain drive. Examples of such vehicles are the "HONDA ATC 90" and "HONDA ATC 110" all terrain cycles, and the "YAMAHA TRI MOTO".
It would be desirable when performing maintenance and other types of service on such three wheeled vehicles to have a stand for raising the vehicle to an elevated position so that the wheels are clear of the ground. This would permit the wheels to be readily removed from the vehicle. It would also permit the rear wheels to be freely spun to enable servicing of the chain. Furthermore, the lowermost components of the vehicle could be more easily worked on if more clearance between the vehicle and the ground were provided.
It would also be desirable to have a mobile servicing stand for raising such a three wheeled vehicle off the ground so that it could be easily moved in a confined area such as a garage. Because such vehicles are not normally equipped with a differential in their rear axle, turning them in a confined space is quite difficult. Since such a vehicle normally weighs over 200 pounds, it is a formitable task to move the vehicle by manually carrying it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,607 and German Pat. No. 531,326 disclose servicing racks for two wheeled motorcycles. However these racks are not adapted to fit the configuration of three wheeled vehicles. Also of general interest in this field are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,863,890 and 3,948,106.